Dark Ages - Night 19
|image = Dan19U.png |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |Grave = Six (three contain sun) |Diff = Very hard |Zombie = |FR = A Money Bag |NR = Same as before |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = << |after = >>}} Dark Ages - Night 19 is the penultimate level of Dark Ages. It is the last Save Our Seeds level in this world with three Magnet-shrooms as the endangered plants. When this level is finished for the first time, the player unlocks the boss battle in this world. Difficulty The endangered plants' positions are similar to Ancient Egypt - Day 15. However, this level is more difficult than that level because the zombies are tougher, especially Knight Zombies and Zombie Kings. The player needs to plant more Magnet-shrooms because the given three is not enough. The Tall-nut will be extremely useful in this level. However, the player will need to do everything very fast, so he or she can maximize its use. Wizard Zombies will sometimes help protect the endangered plants, yet it may also hamper your efforts. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Suggested plants' **Sun-shroom **Fume-shroom **Puff-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Tall-nut **Laser Bean **Magnet-shroom **Grave Buster (if you have brought Bonus Seed Slot) *Start by planting two columns of Sun-shrooms. Plant Puff-shrooms to protect the Magnet-shrooms and destroy the graves. **Sometimes, the player will lose at the very first stage because the zombie may be going to eat the endangered plants. You can restart the level to prevent that. *Try to plant one Tall-nut in front of one of the three Magnet-shrooms that is going to be eaten. *Plant one more column of Sun-shrooms if you cannot do that fast. Plant one column of Fume-shrooms on the fifth column first, then one column of Laser Beans near the Sun-shrooms. Be ready for Zombie Kings. *Jester Zombies are not a threat, as all of the plants you chose do not shoot projectiles. The only exception to this are Puff-shrooms, which are useless for now. *When a Wizard Zombie appears, try to make it transform your endangered plants. Then kill it slowly. *If your strategy is going bad, try to recover quickly. Now remove a column of Sun-shrooms to make more space for Laser Beans in order to stun Wizard Zombies and Zombie Kings. **Do not forget to plant Tall-nuts. Not only protect your house but also protect the endangered Magnet-shrooms. *Plant two Magnet-shrooms to deal the Zombie Kings. *When a Dark Ages Gargantuar comes, and it is about to smash your endangered plant, try to use Plant Food on a Fume-shroom, then use a Cherry Bomb near both it and the Zombie Kings. You may plant more Tall-nuts to stall the zombies of the highest threat. Better yet delay it by constantly planting both Puff and Sun-shrooms. *Remember to use Plant Food and the Cherry Bomb. They will effectively help you recover your strategy. *For Coconut Cannon, if you are aiming for the Jester Zombie, do not directly. Instead, look for a zombie with high amount of health, then use it as a target. If any Jester Zombies nearby or one column away from it, it will then suffer a severe damage from the splash. *Magnifying Grass is an effective way to hurl off Imp Monk Zombies. They must be placed on the third column because that is where they land when they are thrown off by Dark Ages Gargantuar. Strategy 2 Created by Raiding Party This strategy allows the level to be completed without using plant food, paid content, premium or gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Suggested plants' **Sun-shroom **Snapdragon **Tall-nut **Wall-nut **Chili Bean **Magnifying Grass **Grave Buster Snapdragons and Magnifying Grass are a powerful combination for many levels and will work as well here. Use Chili Beans to drag out and kill off the first few zombies while quickly planting Sun-shrooms in the first two columns and Magnifying Grass in the third. Use Grass and Chili Beans to continue controlling the zombies while Tall-nuts are placed in the column in front of the 3 endangered plants and Snapdragons are placed in the center lane tiles between and behind them. The Snapdragons will handle the core zombie load, while you can use Grass to shoot Zombie Kings and Wizards on sight. Destroy all tombstones in sight with Grave Buster and Grass. Wall-nuts are available in case an emergency stopgap is needed while waiting for Tall-nuts to recharge or if you are still low on sun (you may also bring Cherry Bomb instead). When the Gargantuar appears, simply shoot him to death with Grass. Gallery BeforeDan1919U.png|Before starting the level. Dan19U.png|By . Adan19U.png|Another by Uselessguy. Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages-Night 19.png|Another strategy. FR DA N19.png|First time reward in Dark Ages - Night 19. Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Levels Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags